Bento Box Confessions
by Tenri Kage
Summary: Yoh wants to confess his feelings for Anna, but he just can't say it! So what does he do? Oneshot fic! [YohxAnna]


Bento Box Confessions

I present, this random fic that decided to lodge itself into my mind. Well, here you have it. Yoh's trying to confess his feelings to Anna. And THIS is how he does it! Anyway, please review? I wanted to put it up earlier but I was determined to finish **Dare To Dream **first...

Standard disclaimers apply...cuz if I owned Shaman King, there'd be some serious changes! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA...uh...FIC, yeah...

Cobalt Rose

* * *

Yoh stared glumly at his breakfast preparations. The fish was slightly burn on one side, the rice a little too dry. The miso was too salty from over-cooking, and the various vegetable side dishes were slowly going bad. Anna was not going to be happy. Still, Yoh turned and smiled at the gleaming bento boxes on the counter next to the failed breakfast. That was the reason why they would be eating second-rate food in the morning. He had spent more than an hour up early to prepare the bento boxes. More specifically, Anna's bento box. He couldn't wait for lunch

Unfortunately, he did want to wait for breakfast, and just as unfortunately, Anna was hungry.

"Yoh! Where's breakfast?" she demanded as soon as she was down the stairs.

"Uh…here," he said, laying the various dishes on the table.

Anna looked down at the food. Without a word, she sat and, with a quiet "itadakimasu," began eating. In a few seconds, a vein began twitching at her temple. "Asakura Yoh…"

Yoh winced, hearing Anna's tone. He was in for it…

**SMACK**

"You went grocery shopping yesterday! How come the breakfast is like this!" Anna asked as she glared at him fiercely.

"A-ano…"

"Forget it," she told him. Glancing at her watch she noticed it was time to leave. "I'm going to go," she said, picking up her bag from the ground.

"Ano, wait! Here." Yoh tried his best not to blush as he thrust the bento into Anna's hands.

"Oh…lunch. Right. Thanks," she replied, tucking the bento into her bag and doing her best not to react. Turning away, she left for school hurriedly, though she tried not to harm the bento box that Yoh had prepared for her lunch.

At home, Yoh put his own bento into his bag and ran to catch up with his fiancée.

* * *

Math Class

Yoh stared blankly at the white chalk marks on the blackboard, trying to keep his mind on math. At the front of the room, the teacher drew complex figures while trying to explain laws of something called "trigonometry." His exertion of the morning catching up to him, Yoh found his eyes drooping.

"ASAKURA YOH!"

_Uh oh…_ "Hai sensei?"

"Come up here and do the problem on the board!" the sensei demanded.

_Oooohhhhh noooo…_ Doing his best not to sweatdrop, Yoh got up and stared determinedly at the lines all over the board. _Law of cosines? Or something…_ He made some half-hearted attempts at the problem until the frustrated math teacher told him to sit down and pay better attention to the lesson.

_I wish it were lunch time…_

* * *

History Class

Anna groaned. Her stomach was growling and there was still an hour and a half until lunch time. _If only I'd eaten more breakfast…_ Even Yoh's imperfect attempt at food was beginning to sound appetizing to Anna's perfectionist tastes. Try as she might, she couldn't immerse herself into the world of the Bakumatsu and the Meiji Era, her stomach was growling that much.

Staring down into her textbook, she fiddled with her pencil and looked longingly at her bag. She could just imagine the lunch bento inside, calling out to her.

"Sensei, could I go get a drink of water?" she asked politely.

The sensei raised an eyebrow. Anna didn't often speak up in class, and she had never asked to leave class before. Still, she was a smart student. "Yes Kyouyama, you may go."

Anna left the classroom and hurried to the nearest water fountain to still the grumblings of her stomach. As water dripped from her lips, she sighed. If she didn't get to lunch soon, she was going to die. It felt like her stomach was trying to digest itself.

* * *

Science Class

Yoh and Anna both watched the clock tick away at the front of the classroom, neither paying attention to their teacher assign homework for the following day. Tick, tock, tick, tock…Both of them tried not to groan as the seconds crawled by. Anna glared at the board, trying not to open up the bento and eat her lunch in class. Her stomach was KILLING her! Yoh watched the clock and Anna, back and forth, back and forth, and wondered why lunch wouldn't hurry up. It was driving him insane.

_Just a little longer…_they both thought, anticipating the lunch hour.

_Five more minutes…_

_One more minute…_

_30 seconds…_

RING!

* * *

Lunch Time

The students stampeded out of the classroom as Anna collapsed into her desk. As the thunder of footfalls receded, Yoh noticed Anna and made his way quickly to her side. Anna groaned, one hand stretching out towards her bag as she attempted to open it up.

"Hey, Anna, are you ok?" Yoh asked, worried by her behavior.

"So hungry…" Anna told him weakly.

"B-but, you can't eat here…look, I'll take your stuff for you," he offered, picking up her bag and pulling her to her feet. "Eat outside so you can relax before you go back in."

Anna nodded, too hungry to protest as Yoh led her out to the cherry trees on the school's front lawn. He got her bento out from her bag and handed it to her and froze.

"I…uh…I'll go buy you a drink!" he told her as he ran off in the direction of the school.

_What in the world? Weird…_ Anna looked after him with glazed eyes before turning hungrily back to the bento box. Undoing the strap that held the bento closed, she pulled off the bento lid and stopped. The lid and the thin bag that held her chopsticks fell to the ground with a clatter as she stared. There, written in bold letters by her side dishes, were the words, "AISHITERU ANNA." The letters ran together as her eyes filled with sudden tears, and picking up her chopsticks, she whispered an inaudible "itadakimasu," as she began to eat her lunch. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned against the trunk of the cherry tree, doing her best to swallow the mouthful of rice and egg roll as she tried to check her tears. Slowly, driven by hunger, she ate away until the letters only spelled "AISHITERU" and stopped. She couldn't go on.

Behind her, soft footsteps alerted her of Yoh's presence.

He said nothing as he sat down beside her and handed her a bottle of water, but when she finished swallowing he whispered, "You haven't eaten much…are you not hungry? Does it not taste good?"

Anna shook her head. "No Yoh," she whispered, her voice soft with held-back tears. "It's delicious…I…" she could feel her face heating up. "Aishiteru Yoh, I don't want to eat your confession," she told him so softly that he almost didn't hear her.

Putting an arm around her shoulders, Yoh pulled his fiancée closer and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Anna-chan, I'll tell you that as many times as you want. Aishiteru Anna…always."

With tears still in her eyes, Anna nodded, turned back to the bento box, and finished her lunch with Yoh's arm still around her shoulders.

* * *

Ehe...I liked it...even if it might be a bit cheesy...

Review if you liked it! I'm thinking of maybe writing a RenxPirika or HoroxTamao fic oneshot or something...Though it's YohxAnna forever!

Cobalt Rose


End file.
